An Aberrant Companionship
by Flying Banana Dinosaur
Summary: Roy and Wolt, as told in 50 sentences.


Well, as option #2 after my first failed writing, I decided I was going to write Roy and Wolt's rad bromance for FE fest, but... then this happened, so. 50 words, 50 sentences... I hope this is as fun to read as it was to write! I rearranged the sentences so that they would read in chronological order. Hopefully, this will properly convey how I see these two unbearably adorable characters.

There are a few pre-game things at the start, and a few post-game things at the end. Welcome to my headcanon and enjoy your stay. Also enjoy lots of commas and semicolons because small sentences are for losers.

Note: If you ship it, cool. If you don't ship it, also cool. Feel free to interpret things as you will.

* * *

**Walking**

The cliffs back home in Pherae were steep and treacherous, stretching over beaches that provided nothing but sharp rocks and certain death, but Roy had always found himself walking along them, dragged along behind Wolt, anyway.

**Natural**

Roy had never cared that Wolt wasn't Sir Lowen's natural child; apparently, neither had his mother, Ninian, judging by how close they had been while growing up.

**Jousting**

As children, when Roy and Wolt had listened to Lord Eliwood and Sir Lowen's tales of their jousting sport, they had always wanted to try for themselves... but, then again, horses were big dumb things and they were happier on the ground, anyway.

**War**

"What'll happen once we meet up with Lord Hector in Araphen?" Wolt asked, but Roy only frowned and tightened his nervous grip on the hilt of his sword.

**Balloon**

Wolt bit back a laugh as he watched his liege speaking to the woman who called herself Guinivere; if Roy were to puff up any more, he might just burst.

**Near**

On the battlefield, Wolt never let Roy out of his sight, even when he wasn't supposed to be so close.

**Just**

Even as Roy stood beside Lord Erik's body, his sword yet drawn and dripping blood onto the grass, Wolt knew there was no questioning which side was right, even if he could see the doubt written across Roy's face.

**Nuance**

Roy always knew when Wolt was feeling down, but, sometimes, he wished that Wolt would just know right away when he was upset, too, so that he wouldn't have to bear it alone.

**Solitary**

Wolt didn't know what to do, but he knew that he hated seeing Roy closed off from things like this.

**Quarrel**

Something in Roy snapped then, and while he would regret breaking Wolt's nose in a few hours, it felt damn good to topple into a pile of arms and legs and shout and wale on Wolt's stupid face and tell him just _how _daft he was – and, when Alen and Lance finally managed to pull them apart, and his shirt was drenched in his own blood and spittle, he realized that Wolt had gotten a few good swings in, too, and laughed until he was doubled over on the ground; not a moment later, his brother was back, coughing and choking between his sobs of laughter, and Roy knew all was right.

**Balcony**

"Do you remember when we first came here together?" Wolt asked as they stood outside Roy's quarters in Ostia, looking down across the city.

**Sarcasm**

"_No_, Wolt," Roy said, "it buttoned itself like that."

**Defeat**

Despite Roy's calm words, he couldn't hide his shame at being tricked into becoming Etruria's little errand boy – especially not from Wolt, and _especially_ not as they were forced to leave their beloved homeland in such a vulnerable state.

**Whiskey and Rum**

As Roy heaved over the side of the ship for the twentieth time, Wolt decided that Geese's "old sailor's cure for seasickness" had been a very bad idea.

**Bias**

"Well, it's not that I don't trust in General Klein's prowess," Roy told Merlinus after the man protested his decision rather loudly, "but... I'd feel more comfortable keeping my personal guard the way it is now, with Wolt at my side."

**Worry**

"I can fight for myself, so don't you _dare_ jump in front of me like that ever again!" Roy all but yelled, his hands shaking as he tied a strip of cloth around his brother's arm.

**Stupidity**

"It's all right – I've forgiven you already," Roy groaned, rolling his eyes.

**Wishes**

"I want you to promise me something," Roy said late one night, after he'd been at his journals much too long; "After tomorrow, I want you to take a day off."

**Birthday**

"In four months and sixteen days," Roy grumbled, "you can eat those words."

**Questions**

When Roy asked "_What do you think about wyverns?"_ Wolt tried not to think about the blood that always rained down from their arrow-torn wings and said "Nothing in particular."

**Burning**

"Are you going to be all right, Lord Roy?" Wolt asked, but Roy couldn't answer, frozen at the sight of the smoldering corpses of those soldiers who had been under his command.

**Waste**

Wolt's knees buckled as he helped Roy along, trying his best not to look at the carnage around them.

**Quiet**

Some mornings, they didn't even have to speak to understand each other.

**Quirks**

Wolt sighed when he came back to the huge tent in the center of the camp, only to find Roy curled forward in his chair at the head of the meeting table, sound asleep with his work scattered across the ground around him; "You really need to stop doing this every night..."

**Jester**

"You're not funny," Roy groaned, covering his face with his hands so that Wolt wouldn't see how widely he was actually grinning.

**Jewel**

Wolt knew that Guinivere had entrusted Roy with the gem known as the Fire Emblem, but it still amused him just how seriously Roy took his duty when it came to protecting a simple rock.

**Blessing**

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Roy admitted with a little yawn, not even bothering to open his eyes after Wolt lowered him onto the cot.

**Wonder**

"I've never seen so much ice," Roy whispered as they stared at what had become of the army's campsite.

**Breathing**

"You sound terrible," Roy called after him, as Wolt retired to the warmth of his bedroll in hopes of sleeping away his head cold.

**Smirk**

Roy was obviously feeling proud of himself as he chivvied the last of the fresh hard rolls from the plate Wolt had set between them only minutes ago.

**Sojourn**

"Just for tonight... please," Roy murmured, and Wolt sighed and lifted his blankets even though he knew this wouldn't be the last time Roy couldn't handle facing the truths of the cold alone.

**Quitting**

"I'm sorry," Wolt said, "but it's only temporary, until the next shipment catches up to us from Ilia," when all he really wanted to do was tell Roy that he had a problem and coffee was not the answer to that problem.

**Soliloquy**

After coming back for the third time, thinking that Roy had called for him, Wolt was beginning to tire of his liege's constant babbling as he poured over his plans for the next battle.

**Nowhere**

"I'm tired of all this _grass_," Roy hissed, pulling another burr from the leg of his trousers; silently, Wolt agreed, wondering how Sue managed to love the vast nothingness of these plains.

**Bane**

"Get it away from me!" Roy whispered curtly, shying away from the ancient bow in Wolt's grasp as if it had hurt him somehow.

**Valiant**

Wolt admired how Roy could so easily hide his fears as they marched onward into Bern, and wondered when his timid little brother had become so bold.

**Serenade**

Wolt drew back the entrance flap of the tent, expecting to find Roy asleep, but instead, Lady Lilina was the one off in dreamland, while Roy sat beside her, humming softly (and very out-of tune).

**Jump**

The first time Wolt had dived off one of those mighty cliffs back home, Roy had cried and screamed like a little girl and told Aunt Becca all about it; now, he smiled as he watched Wolt showing the younger kids how to go about it without breaking their faces.

**Share**

"And this one time, oh _man_," Wolt laughed, while Lilina patted Roy's head and giggled along.

**Virtuous**

"I don't _care_, just keep her out of here so that she can't _do _that anymore," Roy pleaded, fumbling with the clasp on his belt after Lalum's latest... erm, _uncomfortable_ _advance_, Wolt decided, for lack of better words; he didn't doubt that Roy could fend her off, but when it came to matters of chivalry or _touching_, Roy's prudent morality would never bend, leaving him in that awkward state of wanting to punch a lady but being too nice of a guy to do so.

**Breaking**

"I can't do this," Roy sobbed, his fists clenched tightly around the twill of Wolt's doublet even as the stars disappeared, hidden behind the wings of their enemies.

**Belief**

"Do you think I'm pathetic for wishing our kind could live with dragons?" Roy asked quietly, even as his eyes betrayed his calm exterior.

**Sorrow**

Wolt wanted to tell Roy that it was all right, that everything would work out no matter what, that things were black and white and there was no reason to turn back, but as Jahn gave a final, shaky sigh, he knew that no words would heal the wound that Roy's heart would have to take.

**Sordid**

"You don't... really think I deserve to be praised for what I've done, do you?" Roy asked as he hugged the sword tightly to his chest, but Wolt didn't know what to say to comfort someone who had slain one of the last of his own race.

**Victory**

Wolt was painfully tense as he watched his fellow soldiers pouring out of the ancient ruins, trying his best to catch sight of Roy; but, as the minutes dragged on, he began to fear the worst, until, finally, from within the great cloud of dust, a familiar voice called his name.

**Horizon**

"I can see the castle," Roy said quietly, pointing to the dark shape that broke the smooth line of sunset orange in the distance; "We're almost home."

**Waltz**

"Even _I_ can do it," Wolt laughed, prematurely giving up on the lesson.

**Weddings**

Roy had always looked better in black instead of white, but not a person would have known if they hadn't seen him before the celebration (but Wolt did know and he had to remember not to say anything about it – after all, Roy looked so _happy _for once,and he didn't want to ruin that).

**Whimsy**

"I think she might want to visit with you if she ever comes to Ostia," Roy teased, but Wolt knew that was just a ridiculous idea... even if he would kind of like to see Sue again.

**Neutral**

"It's not my place to decide," Wolt insisted, trying not to smile as Roy and Lilina argued over their future child's name for the umpteenth time.


End file.
